


That New Car Smell

by imgoingcrazy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ColdAtom Week 2016, ColdAtom Week Day 2, M/M, actual mature stuff is around the corner, matureish stuff has happened kinda?, they wanted to be fluffy a lot longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he'd wanted was to steal the car, driver not included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into coldatom fic and my first actual fic in a while. We'll see how this goes. I know it's day 4 but what ya gonna do? Day 2 is where my inspiration struck.

"Excuse me."  
  
"Locked my keys in, move along." Len didn't bother to turn and acknowledge whoever was behind him, his words gruff and dismissive as if he'd expected them to be followed immediately.  
  
"That's unfortunate."  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
" _Also_ confusing."  
  
Letting out an agitated sigh Len spun on his heel but the words he'd had ready to fling at the annoyance behind him became caught in his throat, whatever he had expected it wasn't what he'd gotten.  The gentle voice had made him think small and wispy but the man in front of him was tall and solid "Huh."  
  
And just like that he turned back around and returned to trying to pop the lock on the car in front of him. He ignored the shuffling behind him and stayed focused on his task. In a few more seconds he'd have the door open and would be leaving the parking lot, he just needed to get the hanger in the right spot and he'd-  
  
_Snick_  
  
"Maybe that will help?"  
  
Len froze stifling a groan before he twisted around slowly to face the man behind him again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been caught in the act but he was positive that while he hated it just as much then as he did now he hated the dopey smile directed at him even more. A grin stretching across his entire face the tall idiot waved a set of car keys at him but Len had never been one to admit defeat so easily and he'd be damned if he started now. "Must have confused your car for mine."  
  
He felt the gaze more than anything, the way the other mans eyes slowly crawled down the length of Len and then back up. Taking in the worn jeans and fading parka and he tensed in response and to his credit the cars owner seemed to realize his mistake instantly. "Oh I-I'm sorry. It's...habit."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that with you silver spoon types."  
  
"I'm so-wait! You were trying to steal _my_ car why am I apologizing to _you_."  
  
Leaning back against the door Len folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side giving the guy his own once over, his mouth twitching up into an almost smile at the flush that creeped up the man's neck in reponse. "I dunno, you tell me College boy."  
  
"Ray, my name's Ray."  
  
He didn't respond with words instead lifting an eyebrow in question. He hadn't asked for a name nor did he really care what it would be. What he'd wanted was the car and that no longer seemed like something he could have.... _but_ that didn't mean he couldn't get something out of this interaction. "Well Raymond, why did you apologize then?"  
  
Ray's face scrunched in annoyance like he wasn't used to people being deliberately poking at him which only made Len want to do it again, so he did. Instead of waiting for Ray to respond he pushed away from the car suddenly and invaded the taller man's space. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge he took a good deal of enjoyment in watching the kid hastily take a step back his back eyes going wide. Reaching out Len caught him by the elbow an pulled him back towards him and almost instantly regretted it. This close he was too aware of how tall Ray was. Gripping his arm made him realize muscle hid under the geeky clothes. Christ, the kid even smelled good. He blinked a couple times to clear his own head before shifting his hands around so that he could twist them and backed Ray into the car door boxing him in.  
  
"I-uh. W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're really close."  
  
"Am I?" He already knew he was but watching Ray nod his head quickly was it's own sort of pleasure and for a moment he did nothing but  stay there silently pressed against Ray and it was only when Ray gave a slight tremor, an indication that he felt some sort of response to Len's closeness that Len finally retreated giving the taller man his space. "See you around Raymond."  
  
It was an abrupt goodbye but it was intended to be something to keep Ray off his balance and he used it to make his escape winding through the cars in the parking lot before he finally came across Mick's and slid into the passengers seat a smile curving his lips up at the shout from several rows over.  
  
"What was that about?"

"Figured I'd have some fun since I couldn't have a new car after all."  Mick responded with a grunt as he backed out of his spot and then left the parking lot while Len pulled the wallet from his pocket, no doubt the reason for Raymond's shout, and started to thumb through it before tugging the school id out to inspect it closer. " _Professor_ Palmer, well isn't that interesting."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me fling lots of love at anyone who made it through chapter one and went "yes I want to read more" and ended up here. Still a little rusty at the whole fic thing so forgive any rough edges.

He'd never been a good student barely even classified as one considering he'd skipped more classes than he'd attended so the only interest college had ever held for him was the potential theft level. Yet here he was sitting in the back of the class legs kicked up on the desk as he balanced on the back legs of his chair doing his best to not doze off from boredom.  While the students kept glancing back at him the professor had steadfastly ignored him two seconds after realizing he was in there. After what felt like hours but was really just another twenty minuets the class finally let out and as the last straggler left Len watched the professor hurriedly shove papers and books into his bag no doubt planning to sprint from the room.

"I hadn't pegged you for a chicken." his drawl dragged the sentence out and he watched the professor freeze his shoulders hunching before renewing his efforts with new determination. "I'm just here to return your wallet Raymond, don't be such a wimp."

"It's Ra- _Professor_ Palmer."

"Aren't Professors supposed to be distinguished, you're trembling like a chihuahua and I'm on the other side of the room." Kicking his feet off the desk he let the chair fall forward and was standing before it even settled, the movement so fluid it hinted at his flare for the dramatic. As he made his way down the steps towards the front of the class he briefly wondered _why_ he'd searched the man out.  It wasn't a normal habit of his to locate a mark and he certainly didn't _return_ things yet here he was. It had taken Ray all of ten minuets to cancel every card in it so it should have found its way into a trash can by now but four days later he'd still had it more curious about the man than he should have been and now here he was. Reaching the desk he settled himself onto the corner before holding up the wallet and waving it at Raymond. "I found this laying in the parking l-"

"You shouldn't lie." Ray had cut him off as he'd snatched the wallet back and Len watched with open amusement as Raymond fought apologizing even though his morals demanded he did.

"A professor _and_ a boyscout? I should have known. "

Raymond's face scrunched up again, like it had in the parking lot during there first meeting, and it struck Len just how much he liked putting that look on the other mans face. It was a realization that soured his own mood, emotional attachments outside of people he considered family wasn't something he aimed for, certainly not with practical strangers. Thankfully for Len his frown of annoyance went unnoticed as Raymond examined his wallet to make sure everything was still there canceled card or not.

"There was forty dollars in here." 

"I _am_ a thief Raymond."

"If you could just stay here for a second I'll be right back"  Leonard arched an eyebrow in question and Raymond didn't even hesitate to respond. "I'm going to get campus security. Obviously."

 _Obviously._ Of _course_ it was obviously because who _didn't_ request someone to sit tight while they went to fetch rent a cops to haul them in. Standing from the desk Len made his way around it and Raymond instantly backpedaled bumping into his chair in his haste to retreat. Following him quietly, like a shark closing in on his prey, Len reached out and gave a not so gentle push sending Ray into the chair with a startled noise.

"W-What are you doing?"

 Len let his hands rest on either side of Ray and tugged the chair forward slightly by the arms so that when he leaned over their faces were nearly touching.  "Are you always this uptight and nervous?"

"...No."

"Which means yes."

Ray's expression went wounded and when he spoke again his voice was quiet and for the first time in a long time Leonard felt a pang of guilt for swiping. "I changed my mind, you don't need to stay, you can go."

Len's fingers flexed around the arms of the chair while he debated with himself on what to do. Part of him wanted to fix the look because while an annoyed Raymond was something he liked this sad puppy look just seemed wrong but he had no reason to care. Professor Raymond Palmer was no one to him and any hint of affection towards this man was all the reason to leave the wounded look where it was and remove himself from the younger man's life. 

"Can I get up please?"

"No." Raymond opened his mouth to argue only to yelp in surprise as Len's mouth closed over his silencing him. He'd acted on impulse and had expected resistance instead Raymond melted into him almost instantly. He'd intended the kiss to be gentle to be teasing but almost instantly two sets of hands were greedily exploring as tongues battled for control. Len's slid down to Raymond's hips while Ray's moved to the back of Len's head pulling him closer a happy sigh slipping past his lips. Len took it as encouragement and let one of his hands streak lower to grip Ray through his pants with a quick squeeze and the professor nearly flung himself from the chair. Instantly Len backed off and stood back up while a dazed Ray looked up at him confusion etched across ever inch of his face.

"I...sorry I've never.."

"Had sex?" Len's tone was disbelieving as his gaze raked over Ray's perfect frame and settled on that handsome face again.

" _No_! I have I just-I mean. Not with.... _men_." he finished lamely and if Len couldn't see the outline of Ray's arousal in his slacks he might have worried about that fact a bit more. Reaching out Len ruffled the other mans hair earning an annoyed scowl in the process.

"Have fun jerking to those confused new thoughts Professor, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." He left Ray sitting there and had just opened the door when he heard Ray's annoyed shout the man seemingly finally pulling himself together.

"Give me back my bag!" A smile, the first genuine one in quite a while, stretched across Len's face as he let the classroom door swing closed behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna lie the next chapter will most probably be poor ray being sexually frustrated over a nameless [to him] jerk who keeps taking his things \ o /


	3. Three

It had been two weeks. Two long, seemingly never ending, confusing weeks. Every time his classroom door had opened he'd glanced up expecting - maybe even hoping - to see the thief but he repeatedly disappointed. For the first week it had quietly driven him crazy and now in the tail-end of the second it made him angry. Which might have been worse because he couldn't understand _why_ he was angry. Shouldn't he be happy to be left alone?  
  
"Maybe I'm a bad kisser...Why do I even care?" And when had he started to talk to himself so often. Letting out a frustrated sigh he tossed aside his pen finally giving up on grading papers before letting his head fall forward to smack lightly against his desk a couple times. "Get it together Palmer."  
  
"Are you always this neurotic Raymond?"  
  
He popped back up in his chair eyes wide, he'd expected another meeting in his classroom or maybe in the parking lot but this was his home and he'd never even considered that. "How did-"  
  
"We criminals have our tricks." At Ray's frown in response the other man patted the bag on his lap before flipping open the flap and Ray felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment at the card stitched into the inside of it with his address in case it was ever lost. "If it helps, I've known where you live since I borrowed the wallet."  
  
" _Stole_."  
  
"I stole the money, returned the wallet." The other mans bored expression slowly morphed into a smirk. "Makes it borrowed."  
  
Ray let out a frustrated sound and forced himself to look back down at the papers in front of him as he reclaimed his discarded pen. "Thank you for returning it, you can go now."  
  
His words were met with silence and it took everything in him to not glance back over to where the other man had been leaning against his couch. He was tired of being poked and prodded at like some sort of new toy. When he heard the sound of footsteps he felt a pang of disappointment that the other man would leave so easily but kept his focus on the table.  
  
The silence however was abruptly ended by Ray's own yelp of surprise when a hand fisted in his hair and pulled him from his chair before easily maneuvering him around so that his backside settled onto of his kitchen table the new posituion putting him eye to eye with the other man. Ray's hands had flailed in his confusion before coming to rest on the lapels of the mans jacket his fingers digging into the fabric "We're going to kiss again aren't we?"  
  
"Yes." One word, but Ray could sense the conviction behind it and it made him nervous. This was still something he didn't understand. He'd always been aware people like Oliver and Barry were attractive but he'd never been attracted to them. So this man who he'd barely interacted with, who he'd barely known getting such a response out of him left him confused and unsure. But that was too much and much too embarrassing to comment on considering how he'd been left alone in his classroom with an erection last time. Instead he focused on the obvious.  
  
"But I don't know even know your name."  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
Not at all. " _Yes_."  
  
The other man had invaded his space having stepped between Ray's legs and their mouths were close enough for Ray to feel the others breath so he knew how dumb he sounded and offered up little resistance when he felt his head tugged to the side by the grip that had remained in his hair. His body giving a shudder when lips made contact with the skin on his neck and worked their way up towards the sensitive place behind his ear. "Snart."  
  
"That's a strange na- _oh_." He'd expected a kiss and instead the thief - Snart - had gripped him through his pants much like he had in the classroom rendering him quiet except for a needy sound he didn't realize himself possible of when that hand stroked the length of him through the fabric of his khakis. "Yo-you said we'd kiss."  
  
"No, I agreed."  
  
Why did he even bother to argue with this man, he never ever won. "You're a pain in the ass."  
  
"Eventually, but not today."  
  
He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment but didn't have time to focus on it as Snart's fingers had undone his pants and snaked their way inside. The feeling of Snart's calloused palm directly against him enough to make Ray tremble under his touch again. "What are you doing?"  
  
"That's a stupid question boyscout."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"That's the million dollar question isn't. I tried to keep my distance, but here we are." Ray had opened his mouth to ask more questions but got none out as Snart's mouth had covered his and just like in the classroom Ray responded eagerly. His tongue darting out to meet Snart's he tried to be in control until the moment the other mans fingers circled around him and started to stroke at a leisurely pace. Ray's reponse was to let out a whimper and it seemed to fuel Snart on, his grip growing tighter as he picked up the pace.  
  
Ray was the first one to speak when the kiss finally broke for air "S-Snart...shit."  
  
"You're gonna cum for me Professor aren't you? You like it don't you, the feel of my hand on your cock."  
  
"Language."  
  
It was habit but Snart seemed to take it as a challenge and lowered his mouth to Ray's ear to whisper every filthy thing he could think of to the younger man making a mental note every time one of the phrases had Ray whimper or shake. His hand continued to pump at Ray's length and for his part all Ray could do was slowly come apart as Ray clutched at the other man as his hips lifted in rhythm with Snart's pace. "P-please."  
  
"Please what Raymond?"  
  
"Please let me cum, Snart."  
  
At his words Snart's had had stilled and Ray's gaze shot to the other mans face suddenly fearful he was going to stop completely. Snart seemed to be having a debate with himself before their mouths suddenly slammed together again in a kiss that left Ray breathing hard when they parted. "Len, call me Len when you do."  
  
"Okay. I, yes. Fuck." Ray dropped his head forward his words muffled into the other mans neck but still possible to understand as he repeated Len's name over and over again as he finally came with a surprised shout. Dazed he finally released his grip on Len's jacket and settled his palms flat on the table so he could balance himself, trying to clear his head. A moment later Len was pulling his hand from Ray's pants and much to Ray's annoyance wiping his palm off on Ray's shirt.  
  
"That's what paper towels are for you know."  
  
"I think you mean 'thank you for my orgasm Len, I'm high strung as hell and desperately needed it.'"  
  
"I'm not high strung." Len's response was to silently arch an eyebrow at him and Ray responded by folding his arms across his chest and frowning at the space between them. "I'm not."  
  
"As cute as you are when you pout, I've got places to be. So, dispense with the thank you so I can go."  
  
His gaze snapped up to Len's face a frown forming as the others words finally penetrated his foggy brain. "You're leaving?" but they'd only just started and it was Ray's first anything with a man. He was just going to go?  
  
"That's not a thank you."  
  
"But we just-Only I..."  
  
"Came? I know. Like I said, I have plans." He must have frowned again because Len's hand came up to grip him by the face and pulled him closer and their lips touched lightly, a feather light kiss. Something Ray wouldn't have thought Len capable of " _Raymond_."  
  
He still didn't understand but he knew to comply "...thank you?"  
  
"Good boy." He felt his face flush as Len released him and he watched unsure of what to possibly do or say as Len made his way towards the front door. He didn't understand any of this, not his desire for Len to stay or what any of this even meant. "Stop pouting Raymond, you'll see me again soon."  
  
"Will I?" The feeling that he was just a toy came back and he sounded petulant when he spoke again. "In another two weeks? When you're bored and need to be entertained?"

If Len had noticed his genuine annoyance at how long it had been since they'd seen each other he gave no hint of it and seemed to barely refrain from rolling his eyes at Ray's outburst. "I take back what I said about you being cute when you pout. Use your head Professor, you know my name now we're hardly going to be strangers."

"That doesn't-"But Ray was cut off by Len's exit and was left staring at his front door before heaving a sigh as he looked down at his pants and the mess of papers around him and felt even more out of his depth then ever. "Crap."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever and a day, my apologies for that. Life's been a little crazy lately and honestly I struggled a bit writing from Ray's pov because I'm infinitely more comfortable from Snart's. Hopefully I get the next part up much much sooner.


	4. Four

"On top of the papers?"  
  
They'd fallen into a comfortable silence in their spot at the bar and Nate's decision to bring that topic back up almost an hour later had Ray's face scrunching up. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell his friend about all of that, had regretted it almost immediately, but told him he had and recalling the fact that he'd let a practical stranger jerk him off atop assignments he never finished grading was one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever spoken about  "Yes."  
  
" _Huh_."  
  
He hoped that would be the end of it and stared intently at his bottle and put great effort into peeling the label away from it and silently hoped Nate would be able to pick up his disinterest but he knew it was a long shot. Nate didn't mean to pry exactly and he never meant to make anyone uncomfortable but he could get distracted with the facts of something and not pay attention to anything else.  
  
"And you still haven't heard from them again?"  
  
Nate knew it was a him but he also knew it was something Ray was still trying to understand and since Ray had struggled through the retelling he'd stuck to non gendered pronouns while in public in an attempt to not make Ray feel overwhelmed while they were somewhere many of their colleges frequented.  
  
"I already told you all of this." The reminder that it had been four days since the incident caused his frown to deepen and he let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his beer away before folding his arms across the table and settling his head on top of them doing his best to just block everything out. Life was much simpler when he wasn't trying to understand what he felt towards the still mysterious Snart. When he wasn't just waiting around for when the other man could be bothered with him again.  
  
"Have you tried looking him up?" He turned his head and stared at Nate like he'd grown a second head. "What?"  
  
"I don't think there's a Rolodex for the criminal underworld, unless you think he's in the yellow pages 'Len Snart, pickpocket for hire, one eight hundred steal-for-you."  
  
"Your sarcasm is noted."  
  
He more or less grunted in Nate's direction before pushing himself back into a sitting potion and returned to peeling the label away from his beer bottle. He'd hoped a night out would help but he was beginning to realize it was futile. "I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
Pushing himself off his stool he started to weave his way around people before coming to an abrupt halt halfway across the room. He blinked in case his vision was off but no, it was him, it was Snart had he had his hand down someones pants with a smirk on his face and Ray's mood dropped even lower. If Len noticed him he didn't show it and Ray turned on his heel not bothering with a goodbye to Nate as he left the club before trudging down the sidewalk back towards his apartment a scowl on his face as he went. He wasn't surprised but he was disappointed. He was also clearly an idiot. An unexpected kiss and a surprise hand-job did not make a relationship or guarantee any sort of loyalty but he'd thought maybe...he wasn't sure what he thought but he just wanted to tuck himself away in his bedroom and was so intent on doing exactly that he'd blocked everything around him out and so when he felt a hand clamp around his elbow he let out a startled yelp.  
  


 

\----

 

  
  
He'd known the Professor was here and had been keenly aware of it from the moment he'd stepped into the room and noticed the taller man seated at a table with someone deep in a very animated conversation. It had been a perk to his night he hadn't expected and so he'd intended to wait the mystery person out and then swoop in on Raymond. He'd grown bored though and in an attempt to pass the time had taken to lifting things from their various owners. He'd been working towards a wallet when Raymond had spotted him. Mouth wide the Professors expression had morphed from confused to wounded in record time and he'd fled as fast as those long legs could carry him. He'd achieved a decent enough head start too since Len hadn't been able to resist the wallet he'd been so close to nabbing and after finally getting his fingers on it he'd extracted himself from the flirty former owner before heading after Raymond. Luckily for him Raymond had slowed down once outside and it had been easy enough to catch up to him but the Professor was clearly lost in thought because he failed to react either time Len had called out to him and after quickening his own pace slightly Len had caught up to him and grabbed him lightly by the arm.  
  
Ray had nearly pissed himself.  
  
"You spook as easily as expected."  
  
"Let go of me." He sounded more whiny than he'd probably intended but Len relented without comment and fell into step beside him. The Professor was so easy to read sometimes and now was no different. Confusion, hurt, and anger all radiated from him and Len knew well enough to not press and instead waited for the other man to speak first. Something he didn't do until they'd reached the main floor of his apartments and Raymond suddenly remembered he'd left all of his things back at the bar with the mystery man. "Crap."  
  
"We can get in the same way I did last time."  
  
"There isn't a we."  
  
"Stop being petulant Raymond, it doesn't suit you." Reaching past Raymond he thumbed several of the buttons for other apartments until one of them finally let them up and he nudged Raymond through the door before waiting for him to lead the way. Silently they made their way up three fights of stairs, Raymond had mumbled something about a broken elevator, before they finally stopped outside of the right door.  
  
"I don't have my key so I don't see what good this does us." and then after a beat. "I wasn't being petulant."  
  
Len didn't dignify either comment with a remark instead pulling out the wallet he'd taken earlier and removed one of several credit cards before turning back towards the door and a few seconds later they were inside the apartment. "You should lock your deadbolt, I might have actually needed effort to get in."  
  
"Feel free to leave again."  
  
"What did I say Raymond." He'd shrugged out of his jacket leaving him in black t-shirt and jeans before he let his gaze return to Raymond who stood in the middle of his living room with arms folded across his chest and a frown darkening his handsome face. "You're thinking to hard, it'll be easier if you stop doing that."  
  
"No!" He'd shouted it out and for half a second he looked embarassed before he found his anger again. "You don't get to do this again! You don't get to show up and poke me like some...some I don't know, zoo animal. You don't get to leave me confused and flounce off till who knows when. You don't get to try and flirt and be cute when you had your hand down someone's pants. Just leave me alone Snart." his shoulders slumped as he finished and he seemed to pull into himself and Len felt that annoying tug that only seemed to happen around Raymond. That stupid tug that kept pulling him back when he swore he was done with the innocent and naive professor.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"Come here." He stayed where he stood resting against the couch and waited. Raymond's ever expressive face shifted rapidly before confusion won out and then he tentatively took a step towards Len and then another until he was within arms reach of the smaller man. Reaching out Len fisted Raymond's dumb Christmas sweater in his hand and gave a tug to close the gap Raymond stumbling into the space between his legs. "Feel better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Good."  
  
And then he used his grip to pull Raymond down to him and let their mouths connect. The kiss was gentle at first, a teasing of tongue here and there as Raymond still wrestled with his conflicting emotions before the younger man let out a quiet moan that Len felt everywhere and caution was tossed out. Len's free hand shifted up into Raymond's hair and gave a light tug as his mouth found it's way to Raymond's neck kissing slowly up it towards Raymond's ear. He rarely explained himself but he couldn't shake the wounded look from the club out of his head and this seemed to be the only way to fix that. "He was a mark. Nothing else."  
  
"Okay." Raymond's voice was quiet and small and Len's mouth found it's way back down Ray's neck before his hands slipped under that terrible swear to skirt across smooth skin. "Wait."  
  
"Hm?" He kept his hands and mouth where they were and waited fully expecting Ray to fold quickly again which is why it took him a second to realize that Raymond was trying to pull away from him.  
  
"I don't...not again." His hands moved quickly from Ray's stomach to his hips to hold the Professor in place while he remained quiet, waiting for Ray to elaborate. "I don't want to be used again."  
  
Len fought the urge to point out the only one between them to actually get off so far had been him but just barely. His fingers flexed on Ray's hips before he nudged the other man away and pushed himself off of the couch. "Alright."  
  
"I guess I'll see you around.."  
  
"Did I say I was leaving?" That one seemed to catch Raymond by surprise which was good because it sure as hell caught Len by surprise. He _should_ be leaving. It was bad enough he kept finding ways back to the Professor for dry humping and hand-jobs but sticking around when not even that was happening? Not his style. He should grab his jacket and head right back out that door, make it clear he was only interested in one thing even if it did put that look on Raymond's face again. He could get sex from Mick or literally anyone else he knew so this wasn't that big of a loss.  
  
"No, I just sort of assumed I guess." As he should have. Len knew all of this, knew what he should do. What he _needed_ to do. This was already too complicated and had been from the moment he'd returned the wallet. So yes Len knew exactly what needed to be done. The same thing he'd done countless times in the past. 

And did exactly _none_ of it when he opened his mouth.  
  
"Have anything good to eat here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk, I hate chapter 3 and a very nearly deleted it. Instead I finally convinced myself to solider on and I'm much happier with this new chapter. Thanks again for all the kind reviews and kudos it's greatly appreciated.


	5. Five

Len had always been a light sleeper, with a father like Lewis you needed to be. Knowing the moment a front door opened allowed him to cut Lewis' drunken rage off before it could ever find it's way to Lisa and even if something that hadn't been a problem for years now the sound of a hand connecting repeatedly and forcefully on the front door had him bolting upright and reaching for a weapon that was nowhere to be found because this wasn't his bed and whatever was hammering away at the front door would at best be annoying and at worst be irritating.  
  
Throwing a glance at his sleeping companion he felt something inside of his turn over again and let out a frustrated sigh. His intent to leave had turned into dinner which had turned into Ray sitting in his lap and trying to inhale him before scurrying away again red faced. Ray wanted to talk, to 'get to know one another' and neither of those were things Len did. Ever. He didn't let people in anymore, never really had.  But Raymond had given him a pleading face and Len had found himself following Raymond to his bedroom.  
  
He'd refused to answer any of Raymond's questions but Ray had just taken the silence as a chance to share his own story. So Len had learned about a brother in the tech industry who sounded like a real asshole. Parents who loved him but weren't always around but he knew meant well. Why he'd gotten into teaching and not the tech industry like his brother. A detailed description of what was in Len's opinion a pitiful dating history. He now knew what Raymond's favorite animal was, his favorite color, even what tv shows he was obsessed with and hated and no matter what he tried every knew fact wormed it's way deep and made that tug he felt around Raymond get stronger and stronger. This was only the fourth time he'd seen the man for christ-sakes and everything about Raymond screamed that Len should run the other way. Ray was a bright beautiful reminder of a life that Len was never going to have. Smiles and happiness weren't in his future, never had been never would be but he was a moth to the flame and he couldn't stay away. Couldn't tell that stupid hopeful face no. It was going to end horribly.  
  
He'd involuntarily reached out a hand to brush Raymond's hair away from his face when the knocking at the door became more aggressive and he pulled his hand away before climbing out of the bed - snagging his pants from the floor and pulling them on as he slipped from the room - he'd just entered the living room when the mystery man from the bar let himself into the apartment apparently just now remembering he had Raymond's keys with him. With his head down Len couldn't get too good a look at him but up this close it confirmed what he'd assumed from first glance at the bar. Raymond's age, strong shoulders, and a handsome face. Len assumed he was a teacher as well considering Raymond hadn't spoken much of friends during their chat tonight.  
  
"There you ar-wait, who the hell are you?" Then before Len could respond. "Where's Ray?" and again but this time getting significantly louder. "RA-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, it's one in the morning."  
  
The brunette blinked at him clearly startled before his brows pulled together in confusion as a frown tugged down the corners of his mouth, it wasn't nearly as appealing a look on him as it was on Raymond.  
  
"He's asleep." In a perfect world the brunette would have nodded, left Ray's stuff on the couch, and vacated as quickly as he'd entered. Instead he'd started to edge his way towards the hall that lead back to Ray's bedroom clearly intent to fact check Len's statement. "Do not wake him up."  
  
"Sorry stranger danger, I'm not about to take your word on it." and then his voice rose again though not nearly as loud as the first time. "Ray, are you back there? Ray. _Hello_?"  
  
A thump sounded out.  
  
"And sleeping beauty wakes, good job asshole." Suppressing the urge to toss Raymond's friend out of the apartment Len instead turned and headed into the kitchen. What grown adult used the phrase stranger danger? For the millionth time Len questioned what the hell he was doing here before opening several cupboards before finally finding coffee mugs and then rummaged around through a few more before finally finding the pods for Raymond's coffee machine. The sound of Raymond stumbling around was unmistakable as he pulled the milk and creamer from Raymond's fridge and with his back turned to the hall Len didn't bother to suppress his smile at him. By the time he turned back around - now with a a fresh cup off coffee in hand - a rumpled and sleepy sounding Ray had finally dragged himself out of his room and down the hall. The professor was definitely not a morning person.  
  
"Nate?"  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Who's who?" Nate gestured emphatically in Len's direction and Ray turned only for his face to turn bright red the second he realized Len was out there as well. "I uh-that's uh..."  
  
Raymond didn't seem to have any idea what to actually say so Len pushed away from the counter and closed the distance between them. Each step making Raymond's eyes widen more no doubt worried what Len might do when he reached him. But instead of causing trouble he simply pushed the coffee mug into Raymond's shaky fingers. "I tried to make him leave, but I assumed you'd frown at violence so I didn't try very hard."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ray? What's going on?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Is this why you left the bar?"  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"You left all your stuff, bailed without saying anything, I've called your phone at least a dozen times, had me worried sick and for what? Who even is this?" Raymond's friend was an idiot, unisness practically radating from the other man but Nate didn't seem to notice so Len clued him in, in his own way.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Don't be rude, please." Raymond's voice was quiet but Len could hear the nervousness in every word. He was waiting for his friend to make the connection and while Len wasn't entirely certain what all Raymond had told the other man it was obvious that even if he had told his friend everything having his friend stare that something in the face was something completely different. Raymond's sad little dating history had been nothing but women - he'd told Len as much in way less words the second time they'd met - so this was clearly a first for him and he wasn't sure how Nate was going to take it. "Len, this is Nate. Nate this is, **_Len_**."  
  
He put so much emphasis on Len's name it was impossible to misunderstand and Len felt his lip twitch in amusement.  
  
"Oh. _Oh_! I got you. I'll just leave your stuff here and we'll talk later. My bad, didn't mean to interrupt!" He flung Raymond's things into a heap on the couch and was quickly back peddling for the door, a not so subtle thumbs up being sent in Raymond's direction as he did. "Nice to meet you _Len_. Don't forget protection."  
  
A second later the door slammed shut behind him and Raymond's horrified look of embarrassment was something Len would remember long after all this ended in it's blaze of glory.  
  
"He's never going to believe we didn't fuck, you know that right?"  
  
"I hate him, I hate _you_."  
  
"You probably could have convinced him if not for the sweater you know." Raymond looked down and then back up to Len confused. "It's inside out as well as backwards and yet somehow still not as ugly as when right side out."  
  
Raymond's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'blow me' as he nudged past Len on his way to the sink but as he turned around again he nearly slammed into Len whose hands settled on the counter on either side of Raymond easily boxing him in. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"You sure about that? Sounded a lot like 'blow me'."  
  
"Nope, no, sorry you misunderstood. I sai-"  
  
"Maybe it was 'Fuck me Len.'?" He pressed close smirking when he felt Raymond's length twitch against him "Nah you're right, it couldn't be that because _you_ said _no_ sex didn't you? Wouldn't want to break the only rule we have."  
  
"..Len."  
  
Raymond was easy, so very very easy, and Len knew it wouldn't take much more than a hand down Raymond's boxers to end this night with at least one of them coming apart under the other but he also knew the no sex rule was important to Raymond even if the other man was was trembling against Len at the moment while half hard. "Come on Professor, let's go back to sleep."  
  
When he realized Len had every intention of respecting that one wish he'd made the smile that lit up Raymond's face hit Len in the chest like a brick. It was was pure, so full of trust and sweetness that Len didn't know what to do with it. No one had ever looked at him like that, not even Lisa.  
  
So he did the only thing he could, he ignored it.  
  
Raymond responded by grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the bedroom. Len stared intently at their joined hands as happiness radiated from Raymond. It was too much intimacy. Too much of something he'd never had before of not understanding what to do with it and Len felt like he was going to drown under all of it. His reflex was to snatch his hand back but he needed to figure out a way to dim it suffocating emotion without hurting the other man, nothing more than a temporary reprieve, because the one thing he did know was that he didn't want to hurt Raymond. So he he kept it light. "Just know, Professor, that if your friend calls before nine you're going to be whimpering into the receiver."  
  
"Leonard, _no_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, a semi decent update speed and during a holiday time? I'm pretty proud of myself.


End file.
